NIBIB PROPOSAL ? ABSTRACT 2020 OSA Optical Coherence Tomography Meeting Biophotonics technologies have clear medical and clinical applications. However, the transformation and translation from the research lab to the clinic, and then to market is a complex process. The 2020 OSA Optical Coherence Tomography meeting will be held on 20-23 April 2020 in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, in parallel with other four topical meetings (Clinical and Translational Biophotonics, Optical Tomography and Spectroscopy, Microscopy, Histopathology and Analytics, Optics and the Brain) within the same congress, the 2020 OSA Biophotonics Congress: Biomedical Optics. The ultimate objective of this conference is to disseminate recent developments in the field of optical coherence tomography (OCT) and inspire new ideas through various forms of interactions within a broad audience that includes engineers, natural scientists (physicists, biologists, chemists, etc.), clinical researchers, industrial R&D and market experts. The meeting will report on the latest advances in this field and discuss how the OCT field can be advanced in the near future. In addition to addressing the use of adaptive optics to improve image quality, emphasis will be placed on advanced techniques to use OCT for functional imaging, real time volumetric imaging and rendering, and imaging for diagnostic and surgical guidance applications. New topics to be covered are the development and application of advanced image processing algorithms to interpret to imaging data. A unique advantage of co-locating this meeting within a congress and presenting joint plenary sessions is the extended cross-fertilization between experts in in the distinct but synergic fields. Technical sessions that include innovative methods such as campfire, fishbowl sessions or unconference, and special programming will ensure the meetings' success as the leading forum for presenting the latest advances, while providing an ideal setting to learn. This meeting will provide an opportunities for students and early career professionals to present their work, participate in professional development activities, hear from and network with internationally-renowned speakers and participate in special programming. Ultimately, holding high-quality scientific and technical meeting, where best-in-class research is presented and discussed will advance knowledge in the field of biomedical optics and biophotonics and propel technological development forward, while augmenting standard academic training and presenting opportunities for career advancement, especially for students and early career professionals.